


Maybe

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Helping Hand [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Roger Taylor, M/M, Multi, Omega Brian May, Oral Sex, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: The boys spend some quality time together





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another one shot in this wild ride I’ve been on. This might actually turn into something more but we will see.

Two sets of hands on his skin made him tingle all over. The smell of his slick filled the air and he could feel Roger’s tongue lapping closer and closer down the small of his back towards his open glittering leaking hole. John’s hand were in his shoulders holding him in place where Brian had his mouth on his mate’s swollen cock, letting John fuck his face as best he could in their position. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up, clever fingers dancing around to adjust the ring around his cock, and he arched his hips up begging wordlessly for Roger’s mouth on his hole. He moaned around John’s cock in his mouth as Roger latched onto his leaking hole and sucked, making him see stars and moan, bucking back, more slick spilling from him. 

The Beta’s tongue lapped at his insides while John continued to thrust into his mouth as best he could flat on his back with Brian kneeling over him on all fours. Roger moaned against his hole, pressing his whole face tighter between his spread cheeks, scraping teeth gently along the sensitive skin and Brian choked on John’s cock a scream lodging in his throat. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Roger gasped against his hole words muffled but understandable and Brian moaned at the vibration and the meaning. 

Below him John moaned and shuffled around pulling his cock from Brian’s parted lips, letting it bob wetly against his flat belly. “Make him come on your cock, Rog,” John growled, “Fill him up so I can taste you both.” 

Both men moaned at the commanding tone, Roger barely able to stay upright as he scrambled to adjust so his cock was pressing against the Omeg’s fluttering wet open hole. Brian gasped as the Beta’s short but thick cock entered him, the man nowhere near as large as John was, but he still filled up him so well. 

“Rog,” he moaned, clenching his hole around Roger’s cock, pressing his face against John’s thigh where the Alpha was still sprawled our before him. A gentle hand carded through his sweat damp curls and he sighed happily when Roger finally bottomed out, his hips flush against Brain’s ass. 

Roger moaned as Brian clenched around him again. “Fuck, Bri, how are you always this tight?” he gasped out, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the small of Brian’s back. 

“Omega Magic,” Brian panted out, bucking back trying to get Roger to fuck him already, he could feel the hard heat of the Beta inside him and he couldn’t wait to be full of the Beta’s come. God, what he would give to be able to bred by the beautiful blond Beta, but it didn’t work like that. He moaned against John’s skin as Roger finally slowly pulled out before thrusting back into him. 

Brian pressed wet open mouthed kisses along John’s huge hard weeping cock as he was rocked between the two men. “You wanna suck it? Want my big hard cock in your mouth?” John asked, carding a gentle hand through Brian’s sweat damp curls, before grabbing a fist full and tugging. 

The Omega made a slightly desperate noise clenching down hard around Roger’s hard cock inside him, getting his mouth around the leaking head of John’s hard cock. The sound of the wet noise Roger’s cock made fucking into was punctuated by the gasps and moans from the three men, John and Roger leaning together to kiss over the body of their Omega they had stuffed full from either end. Brian could feel his orgasm approaching, his hole clenching his cock weeping, jaw aching around John’s large cock in his mouth. His brain felt hazy as he just relaxed and let himself be used, sweet and slick dripping down the backs of his thighs. 

“Oh Bri, fuck, can I come inside you?” Roger was holding his hips so tight he knew he’d have bruises from his fingers. Brian moaned around John cock and clenched around Roger, the Beta biting our curses as he thrust into the sudden tighter wet heat. 

Slick spilled from him and he pulled off John’s cock long enough to gasp out a desperate, “Bred me!” Before he swallowed John down again. Both men moaned at Brian’s words and behind him Roger called out a jumble of his name and John’s before sudden heat filled him in wave after wave. Brian moaned and sucked at John’s cock harder, the Alpha tugging at his curls as his hips jerked up into his mouth and he was spilling into Brian’s mouth. 

Roger had pulled out and flopped down next to them by the time John had come. Brian whimpered desperately, his cock still hard his hole clenching around the feeling of Roger’s come leaking from him combined with his slick. Brian nuzzled his aching face against John’s thigh and tried to rut against the bed below him, needing to come, desperate to come. 

The Alpha and Beta were whispering back and forth to each other for a moment, John’s hands never stopping their motion in Brian’s curls, and not stopping the Omega from rubbing himself against the bed. It was a shock when he felt the sudden cold tip of something hard and heavy against his clenching hole. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look up at John who was smiling lazily down at him. 

“Want to plug you, baby, keep Roger inside you all night, so I can taste you both in the morning,” John murmured, brushing a hand down Brian’s face that had gone bright red from the idea of wearing a plug all night. He supposed if wouldn’t be all that different from falling asleep knotted. 

“Okay,” he choked out, voice hoarse from the abuse of his throat, and he gasped as the tip of the plug ran down his crack and gathered the cone that had already leaked from him before pushing it back in with the flared tip. Brian shook and trembled as the plug settled inside him, the widest part right against his prostate. 

“God, Brian,” Roger whispered as he pushed the plug fully inside him, the awe in his voice almost tangible. The Beta ran a hand down Brian’s sweaty lower back and pressed his face there, lapping at the sweat. “Fuck, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” the Beta panted, one hand come down to touch the base of the plug. Brian whined as it jostled inside him. 

“You wanna come, baby?” John whispered, hauling Brian up to straddle his thigh. Brian whimpered as his hard cock rubbed against his Alpha’s skin and the plug inside him moved and settled, and Roger pressed himself flush against Brian’s back. “Get yourself off, then, just like this,” John said, hands on Brian’s hips guiding him in a rocking motion. Brian whined again as he rocked against John’s thigh, his cock aching, hole clenching around the plug inside him. 

Brian was so close to coming, his cock smearing his precome all over John’s strong thigh as he chased his orgasm. He needed more, he needed to be touched, and he moaned long and low as Roger’s clever fingers came around to pinch both of his nipples hard. Combined with John’s fingers pressing against the base of the plug, he came with a whimper, vision going white as he came all over John’s leg. 

He came back down to earth cuddled in Roger’s arms. The Beta was holding him close, one hand resting on his lower belly, the other stroking his hair. Brian sighed happily as snuggled closer to Roger. “Hey,” the Beta greeted warmly, leaning down to press a kiss to Brian’s hair. “You okay? Was it too much?” 

“Mmh, it was great,” Brian murmured back, bringing his own hand up to rest over Roger’s on his belly. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Roger made a noncommittal noise at him. “Just what you said,” he shrugged one shouldered, turning his hand palm up to lace his fingers with Brian’s. 

A clatter from the bathroom told Brian that John was drawing them all a bath and he sighed softly. “I think about it sometimes,” he admitted quietly, tilting his head up to meet Roger’s big blue eyes. “About having a blonde curly head little monster running around.” 

Roger made a soft noise that half sounded like a half sob. “Four isn’t enough for you,” he tried to tease, his body tense. 

Brian sat up and wrinkling his nose as he realized the plug was in fact still inside him, turned to look at Roger fully. “They are doing clinical trials with IVF right now for Beta/Omega pregnancies,” John’s voice was calm and collected as the Alpha spoke from the door to the en suite. 

Both Omega and Beta turned to look at the Alpha leaning naked in the doorway. “I read about that in the paper,” Brian murmured softly, feeling a faint flush grace his cheeks. 

John nodded slowly, “I think it’s something we talk about,” he quirked his lips up in a saucy smile, “I can see a blonde curly haired blue eyed little child running around banging on her Dada’s drums making us all crazy.” 

Brian felt tears well in his eyes at the image and his squeezes Roger’s hand tighter. He felt Roger squeeze back just as hard. “But now, lets get cleaned up and we can talk about liking more ya in the morning,” John said as he crossed to the bed, reaching for both his lovers. 

Roger couldn’t stop the giggle as John helped him off the bed and they both helped Brian up and together they made their way to the bathroom to all three sink into their giant bathtub. Brian couldn’t help but imagine carrying the Beta’s child and he sighed happily as he let his lover’s wash him, the plug inside him reminding him of John’s promise for how they would start their child free weekend, the kids having been shipped off to stay with Grandma May for the weekend. 

All three men fell into bed cuddling close together, and each man had dreams about blonde curly haired children playing with their four dark haired kids, the laughter of more children filling the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think, should I explore Roger and Brian trying for a baby? Cause let’s face it a Maylor baby would be super cute


End file.
